Air bags have recently entered into widespread practical application as occupant protection safety devices in automobiles. Air bags are typically fabricated from a base fabric of chloroprene rubber-coated nylon fabric. However, with chloroprene rubber-coated base fabrics it is difficult to reduce the weight and the properties deteriorate with the passage of long periods of time. Air bag base fabrics coated with silicone rubber compositions have also been proposed very recently For example Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Kokai Numbers Sho 63-78744 78,744/1988! and Hei 3-243442 243,442/1991! disclose air bags coated with silicone rubber compositions. These silicone rubber composition-coated air bag base fabrics have excellent high-temperature properties. However, in order to obtain a uniform, thin film and a satisfactory bonding strength to the base fabric, a diluting organic solvent must be used in the application of these silicone rubber compositions to the synthetic fiber fabrics used for air bags, for example nylon 66. That is, in order to secure infiltration into the base fabric and thin-film coatability, these silicone rubber compositions must be diluted with an organic solvent such as toluene, xylene, and others.
It is an object of the instant invention to show a liquid silicone rubber coating composition for application to air bags that can be coated on the synthetic fiber fabrics used for air bags without the use of diluting solvent. The silicone rubber composition of the instant invention contains specific organosilicon compounds that exhibit excellent infiltrability and thin-film coatability as well as a strong adherence for the synthetic fabrics used for air bags.